Thomas & Friends: The Dazzlings (S1)
by SodorSiren
Summary: Thomas and his friends meet three new streamlined engines named Adagio, Aria, and Sonata. The three engines help out around Sodor.
1. Thomas and The New Engines

Season 1 Episode 1:

Thomas and The New Engines

It was a beautiful day in the Island of Sodor. The engines were doing their jobs to help get the Island going. One morning, Gordon was pulling the express to Vicarstown.

"EXPRESS COMING THROUGH!" exclaimed Gordon as he thundered along the main line. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a yellow streak zoomed by Gordon, followed by two more streaks, one purple, one blue, leaving him behind in the dust.

"RAIL RAIDERS!" shouted Gordon.

All over the island, all of Gordon's friends were experiencing the same thing.

"Bust my buffers!" exclaimed Percy as he was switched into a siding with the mail train.

"Careful with my paintwork!" wheesed James as he was being cleaned at the wash down.

"Oh, my," shuddered Henry as he was waiting at a red signal.

"Slow down, you speedy engines!" shouted Edward as the 3 streaks sped by Brendam Docks.

"Those three are definitely fast," chimed Cranky. "But I'm not going anywhere."

"Arrr, me matey! Probably those engines may be the Sirens Of Odysseus, harr," said Salty. Everyone was silent for a moment, including the Troublesome Trucks.  
"Never mind. Continue your jobs, me maties."

At Maron Station, Thomas was picking up passengers to take to Ulfstead Castle. Suddenly, the three streaks of yellow, purple, and blue sped by Thomas.

"Cinders and ashes! What was that?!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Angalia mahali unakwenda!" shouted Nia in Swahili as she gets covered in mud.  
"That means, watch out where you are going!"

"Trembling tracks!" wheesed Emily as the three streaks caused her trucks of coal to come off the tracks.

"Am I dreaming?" said The Mobile Classroom as the three streaks sped by him in the yard. "But school isn't in session right now."

"Maybe it will take long for these three to stop, according to my calculation," said Rebecca, pulling the milk train.

At Knapford Station, all the engines were talking about the three new engines.

"One of them is yellow," said James.

"The second was purple and aquamarine," chimed Toby, having only seen the latter.

"The third one was blue and pink," said Henry.

"They are big, to be honest," replied Edward.

"They are so fast that they overtook me," said Gordon. "Oh, the indignity."

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt, also known as the Fat Controller, came out of his office. He looked to all of the engines, cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, everyone," said the Fat Controller.  
"Good afternoon, Sir," replied everyone.  
"Today, three new engines have arrived on Sodor. They will be here shortly. I want you to show them with respect," he explained.

"I hope it's not those fast engines," muttered Gordon.

Thomas then saw three clouds of smoke appear near the junction.

"It must be those new engines," he said in amazement.

Everyone looked as the three clouds of steam get closer and closer to Knapford. Then the three mysterious engines stopped. When the smoke disappeared, everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Right there, was the three engines that everyone described.

The first one, which is a NYC Hudson 4-6-4 locomotive like Connor, was yellowish orange, and purple lines streaked on its sides. At the front, were nameplates that read "Adagio." On its tender was a music note with an orange gem on it.

The second one, a Baltimore & Ohio P7 locomotive similar to Caitlin, was moderate purple with light brilliant aquamarine lines on its sides. Nameplates on the engines read "Aria". And finaly, there are stars near the face. On its tender was a purple star with something that looked like a flipped and tilted "S".

The third and final locomotive, also an NYC Hudson 4-6-4 locomotive, was artic white blue with pink coupling rods. On the sides were nameplates that read "Sonata"  
On its tender was a heart with a blue zigzag music note in it.

All three engines sport "NWR" on the sides, which stands for, "North Western Railway", and also, red gems, known as pendants.

"Everyone, I like you to meet Adagio, Aria, and Sonata," said the Fat Controller. "Ladies, welcome to the Island of Sodor."

All of the engines peeped and whistled "Hello". The three streamlined engines whistled back.

/0w027d0t_dk

"Greetings, everybody," replied the yellow 4-6-4, known as Adagio.

"Hi, everyone. I love tacos!" shouted the blue 4-6-4, known as Sonata, in excitement.

"Ugh! Can you please keep it down? I'm trying to make new friends here," said the purple Baltimore & Ohio P7, known as Aria.

Sir Topham Hatt then turned to the blue tank engine.

"Thomas, your job is to show them around the island. New engines have to be familiar with the railway. As for everyone else, except Adagio, Aria, and Sonata, we have a railway to run."

"Yes, sir, I will be honored to show the new engines," replied Thomas.

So everyone except for Thomas, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata went to their jobs.

"I'm Thomas. You must be Adagio, Aria, and Sonata, is that correct?" he introduced himself.

"Yes, we are," said the three engines.

"Okay then. You are now at Knapford Station, one of the island's two biggest stations. The other one is Vicarstown," said Thomas.

"Oh, nice," replied the three engines.

Thomas then showed them the next place, Brendam Docks.

"Salty, Cranky, and Diesel, these are Adagio, Aria, and Sonata," said Thomas.

"Hi, there, ladies, I've seen you gone fast earlier. You nearly knocked my cargo off my crane," said Cranky.

Aria and Sonata blushed. But not Adagio.

"So you must be the Sirens Of Odysseus, right, me maties?" asked Salty. Everyone, including Thomas, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Carly The New Crane, Porter, and The Troublesome Trucks was silent for a moment.  
"Never mind. Continue what you are doing."

Adagio, Thomas, Aria, and Sonata laughed, including Diesel.

So Thomas showed the three big female engines the rest of the island. Soon, by the time the four got back to Tidmouth Sheds, it was dark.

"I'm so tired that I want to sleep," said Adagio.  
"Me too," said Aria.  
"Me three," said Sonata.  
"You can sleep in my berth, Adagio," said Percy.  
"Thanks, Percy," replied Adagio.  
"Unaweza kulala katika berth yangu, pia, Aria," said Nia. "It's Swahili for "you can sleep in my berth, too, Aria."  
"Thanks for the offer," yawned Aria.  
"You can sleep in my berth, three, Sonata," said Emily.  
"Thank you very much!" beamed Sonata.

Soon, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were fast asleep. The end.


	2. Aria And The Express

S1E2

Aria And The Express

It was a beautiful day in the Island of Sodor. The engines thundered down the tracks with their goods and passengers. The most important train on the tracks of Sodor is the express, which is pulled by Gordon. One morning, Aria and Sonata were at Knapford Station, talking to each other.

"Aria, you know I like tacos, right?" Sonata asked.

"Ugh, go back to sleep, Sonata. How many times I have to tell you that ENGINES DON'T EAT TACOS?!" Aria wheesed.

"Oh, right," said Sonata in disappointment.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. He had a job for Aria

"Aria, Gordon has to go take the Duke And Duchess of Boxford to Ulfstead Castle because Spencer broke his coupling rod. I want you to pull the express to Crovan's Gate and back. As for you, Sonata, you must collect corn from Farmer Trotter and take them to the flour factory. Tacos cannot be made real without corn."

Sir Topham Hatt then went back into his office. Aria then realized what Sir Topham Hatt had said about "tacos cannot be made real" to Sonata. This made Aria shudder in fear. She begins to remember the time she told the truth about tacos to Sonata.

A quick flashback begins to two years ago in a taco place.

"I LOVE TACOS! TACOS ARE TASTY! TACOS ARE COOL! TACOS! TACOS! TACOS!"

"What you are eating is a CHEAP COPY OF THE ORIGINAL!"

Sonata then burst out of the taco place in siren form, carrying Adagio and Aria in her hooves. The flashback ends.

"Are you okay Aria?" asked Sonata.

"I'm fine. Just go to wherever Fat Hatt told you to go," replied Aria.

"Okay, Aria, see you later," said Sonata as she chuffed off to Farmer Trotter.

Aria then felt something bump into her. It was the express coaches, being pushed by Phillip, the diesel boxcab with the number 68 on his sides.

"HEY, YOU, TAKE IT EASY!" Aria snapped.

"Sorry about that," said Philip. "My name's Phillip. Who are you?"

"I'm Aria, and I'm filling in for Gordon today," she introduced herself.

"Oh, okay, carry on," chimed Phillip.

The guard blew his whistle, and Aria chuffed away with the express.

As Aria thunders down the line, she passes Crosby. Adagio was there, waiting with the wool train to Vicarstown at a red signal.

"Hey, boss," said Aria as she passed Adagio.

"Don't call me boss!" wheesed Adagio.  
But Aria was too far to reply.

Soon, Aria was nearing Wellsworth, the Express's first stop. She thunders down the tracks, feeling so worried about Sonata that she forgot what the Fat Controller had said to her. Then there was trouble. Whiff the NER 66 Aerolife was waiting at a red signal at the station with the garbage train. The signalman noticed that Aria wasn't stopping. So he switched Aria into a siding.

"Huh, where am I going?" said Aria, confused. Then she noticed that the tracks end at a barber shop nearby.

"Oh, no!" cried Aria as she applied her brakes. But it was too late. Aria crashed into the barber shop, derailing the express coaches. The brakecoach then swung onto the brakevan of Whiff's train, causing the trucks of scrap metal and garbage to spill their cargo all over the platform and all over Whiff.

"What in the name of Lady is going on?" said Whiff.

Luckily, no one was hurt, but poor Aria Blaze was now even more worried.

"The Fat Hatt will be mad at me, just for worrying about Sonata too much," said Aria.

"And that is what you'll get for frightening my customers!" boomed a man. He was the barber. He then applied makeup to Aria.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That tickles!" laughed Aria.

Soon, Aria had to be pulled out of the barber shop by Spencer, who recently just got out of the Steamworks, and Rocky, who was putting the express coaches and Whiff's trucks back on the rails. Sir Topham Hatt then arrived onboard Sonata, who had just finished delivering corn to the flour factory.

"Aria, what is the meaning of this?" asked Sir Topham Hatt sternly. Sonata then chuckled upon seeing Aria's face.

"I can explain, sir. I was worried about Sonata so much that I forgot to pay attention to the rails. I didn't want you to accidentally reveal the truth about tacos to Sonata," replied Aria.

"Oh, right, Aria," said the Fat Controller. "But anyway, you have caused confusion and delay. Spencer will take you to the Steamworks."

"But, sir, who will take the Duke And Duchess of Boxford back to the summer house?," asked Spencer.

"Gordon will. Sonata will pull the express, and you will shunt Aria to the Steamworks. Is that understood?" the Fat Controller said sternly.

"Yes, sir," replied Spencer.

Soon, on the way to the Steamworks, Sonata, pulling the express, caught up with Spencer, who was shunting Aria to the Steamworks.

"Can I talk with Aria for a moment?" Sonata asked Spencer.

"Sure," replied Spencer.

Sonata then sped up to Aria.

"Aria, why you were so worried?" Sonata asked her sister.

"It's because I don't want you to assume siren form just because Sir Topham Hatt told the truth about tacos to you," replied Aria. "I regret telling you about the tacos earlier. So I had to get a change of pants to pay for my actions."

"Aww, Aria," Sonata responded warmly. "I wouldn't do that again. Not after the RCMP chased us off with their drones."

"What are pants?" beamed Spencer. "I never heard such a thing as pants.

"Spencer, pants are an American slang term for 'trousers', which mean underwear in the USA. In your words, pants mean underwear here in Sodor and The Mainland," said Aria.

Everyone then laughed as they chuffed into the daylight. The end.


	3. Sonata's Check Up

S1E3

Sonata's Check Up

It was a good day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines have important jobs to do.  
Thomas works with Annie and Clarabel on the branch line. Gordon thunders with the express. Aria pulls the local train. Adagio works on shuttling wool between Arlesdale and Vicarstown. And finally, Salty and Diesel work on shunting trucks at Brendam Docks. But there is a time when engines should be inspected. One morning, the Fat Controller arrived at Tidmouth Sheds. Sonata was there.

"Sonata, you are to go to the Steamworks to be inspected. Your sisters have already been inspected," said the Fat Controller.

"Why do I need a checkup?" asked Sonata.

"An unchecked engine is not a safe engine. Once a year, an engine is checked at the Steamworks. They get a boiler certificate after that," replied Sir Topham Hatt.  
"Go on."

"Okay then," said Sonata as she chuffed off to the Steamworks.

As Sonata chuffed down the main line to Crovan's Gate, she asked herself a question.

"Why do I have to get checked at the Steamworks? I know that Aria and Adagio have been inspected. Fine. I'll go along with it."

Sonata arrived at the Steamworks. Victor was there. So was Kevin.

"Hello, Sonata, my friend. I see that you are here for a checkup, is that correct?" asked Victor.

"Yes, it is correct," replied Sonata.

"Okay," said Victor. "Kevin!"

"Yes, boss?" asked Kevin the Small Crane.

"Put Sonata up on the hoist," Victor requested.

"Okay, boss. Sure thing!" replied Kevin. He then dropped some engine wheels he was carrying.

Sonata was then disconnected from her tender. She then got lifted by the hoist.

"WEEEEEEE!" exclaimed Sonata as the hoist lifted her up. "I've never flown like this in years!"

"That's the beginning part," said Victor. "Your wheels will be checked first."

So the workmen checked on Sonata's wheels.

"IT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed.

Then the workmen checked Sonata's mechanism under her.

"OW! YEOW! THAT HURT!" exclaimed Sonata, pretending to be in pain. Then she laughed. So did Victor and Kevin.

Then it was time to come down.

"Okay, Kevin, bring Sonata down," Victor told the small crane.

"Sure thing, boss," replied Kevin. So Sonata was then brought down.

"Careful with my pendant," Sonata warned.

"Now it's time to check your small funnel," replied Victor. So the workmen inspected Sonata's funnel. Then there was trouble. Sonata felt she was about to sneeze. Victor gasped. So did Kevin.

"Ahh...Ahh.. ..."

The workmen braced themselves for the inevitable thing about to happen.

"Ahhh...Ahhhh...Ahhhhh"

Victor and Kevin closed their eyes

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH..CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonata let out a powerful blast of steam, covering the Steamworks in soot and dust. So was Victor and Kevin.

"Sonata, that was the best sneeze ever!" exclaimed Kevin. Victor was not happy.

"What has happened to my beautiful Steamworks?!" wheesed Victor.

"Sorry about my sneeze, Victor. I can be allergic to people touching my funnel," said Sonata.

"It's okay Sonata. I remember this has happened before when Thomas was in charge of the Steamworks," replied Victor.

So they continued Sonata's check up. Finally, an hour later, they were finished. The Steamworks was cleaned, too.

"You're all done, Sonata. Now there is one more thing to do," said Victor.

"What is it?" asked Sonata. Just then, a man walked up holding a framed picture of a certificate confirming the boiler inspection. Sonata beamed in joy.

Later that night, back at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were talking about Sonata.

"So I sneezed and covered the Steamworks in soot and dust," explained Sonata. All the engines laughed at her story.

"That has to be the most undignified thing that has happened to you," said Gordon.  
"What a shame."

"I know right?" chuckled Sonata.

"Good thing I wasn't there. You would have ruined my shiny red paintwork," chimed in James.

"That was the most funniest story ever, Sonata!" said Thomas.

"Yeah, our appointments weren't as good as you," wheesed Aria in annoyance.

"That annoying small toy crane bugs me," chimed in Adagio.

Soon, the engines went to sleep. Sonata then whispered to Aria.

"Pssst, Aria!" whispered Sonata.

"What is it, Sonata?" replied Aria.

"Can you really think you can really be friends with Troublesome Trucks?" asked Sonata.

"Maybe someday. Go back to sleep, Sonata," said Aria, yawning.

And so the two engines went to sleep. The end.


	4. Adagio And The Small Engines

It was another great day on the Island of Sodor. The engines were working hard to be Really Useful. Even the narrow gauge railways have to work hard. But no matter the size of any engine, big or small, the island always keep going. One morning, Adagio was at Arlesburgh West, waiting for one of 3 small engines to deliver wool to her so she can take it to Vicarstown.

"Come on, you three slow coaches. You're all worse than my sisters!" Adagio boomed with impatience.

Then, Rex, the Small Green Engine, came up to the platform that transfers stuff between the Arlesdale Railway and the NWR, pulling the wool.

"There you go, Adagio. Next time, can you be more patient?," said Rex.

But Adagio didn't answer. After her trucks are loaded, she blew her whistle and chuffed off with the wool to Vicarstown.

"Big engines. When will they learn?"  
complained Rex.

That night, Adagio was at Timouth Sheds.

"Tiny toy trains. They are never on time," muttered Adagio.

"What now, Adagio?" yawned Aria, awakened by her comment. "It's the middle of the night."

"Aria, go back to sleep. There is nothing to worry about," Adagio replied.

"You should get some sleep, too, boss," said Aria as she closed her eyes.

"Ugh, fine," wheesed Adagio.

The next morning, Adagio chuffed to Arlesburgh West to collect more wool to take to Vicarstown.

"Those toy trains will learn that they should be on time," said Adagio.

Soon, Adagio arrived at Arlesburgh West. Bert The Small Blue Engine arrived with the wool, just on time.

"You're late," said Adagio, refusing to believe that small engines can do anything.

"What? But I'm on time," protested Bert.

But Adagio didn't answer. She chuffed off with more wool to Vicarstown, leaving Bert to wonder about her behavior.

That night, at Arlesburgh West Sheds, Bert, Rex, and Mike were talking to each other.

"Adagio is too bossy," said Rex.

"She didn't believe that I was on time. I think she only cares about herself and her red shiny gem," huffed Bert, referring to Adagio's pendant.

"Guys, do you remember the time when Thomas visited us, that he got overlooked by that big engine named Gordon?" chimed Mike, referring to the time they helped Thomas slow the stolen pirate ship down.

"Yes, why?" asked Bert and Rex.

"Maybe she is overlooking us the whole time," replied Mike. "We're little engines, and she is a big engine, that's all."

"Maybe we will teach her a lesson tommorow," said Bert.

"Agreed," said all 3 engines.

So the next morning, all three engines made a plan. They were going to teach Adagio a lesson.

Adagio then arrived at Arlesburgh West to collect the wool.

"Little toy trains, where are my wool trucks?" she asked with impatience.

"They're under that chute, already loaded. So you may want to collect them before it's too late," replied Mike.

"Oh, dear," said Adagio as she hurried to collect the trucks.

Mike then winked to Bert, who was pushing two small trucks full of ballast. Bert got the signal and pushed the trucks up to the top of the chute. By that time, Adagio had already went under the chute to collect the trucks. Then there was trouble. Mike saw that Adagio was now coupling up to the trucks.

"Bert, now!" shouted Mike.

"What does he mean by now? I'm confused," said Adagio to herself. It was at this moment she knew...she messed up.

Bert then dumped the ballast all over Adagio.

"Ugh! My beautiful paint!" Adagio snapped.

"That'll teach you to not overlook little engines," yelled Rex.

Just then, both the Fat and Small Controller arrived onboard Hiro. They were both shocked to see what had happened to Adagio. The Small Controller was cross with Bert, Rex, and Mike.

"The three of you! What is the meaning of this?!" he bellowed to the three engines.

"Adagio was treating us badly," Bert replied.

"She was bossing us around the whole time," chimed Rex.

"So that's why we dumped ballast all over her to teach her a lesson," said Mike sadly.

The Fat and Small Controller were surprised. Then Sir Topham Hatt turned to Adagio. He was cross.

"Adagio, you have caused confusion and delay. Your teasing and rushing of the small engines have caused them to commit confusion and delay, too," said the Fat Controller. "Apologize at once."

"Sir Topham Hatt's right, Adagio. Being impatient can lead to confusion and delay," explained Hiro. "That's why you have to wait patiently."

"I'm sorry, Bert, Rex, and Mike. I didn't mean to be bossy to you," Adagio said with sadness. "I'm also sorry for denying the fact that you were on time."

"And we're sorry for dumping ballast all over you," replied the three small engines.

"That's great. Now Adagio, you will go to the wash down to get cleaned," said the Fat Controller. "Hiro will take the wool to Vicarstown."

All of the engines smiled. Soon, Adagio was at the wash down. Aria was there, also getting a wash down.

"Hey, Adagio, what's with the messy face and paint?" Aria asked.

"It's a long story, Aria," replied Adagio. "Why you are here?"

"I have to take the Earl of Sodor to the Duke And Duchess' summer house," explained Aria.

So the two engines had a good time talking at the wash down. The end.


End file.
